


The First Hill of the Rollercoaster

by EvaristeGalois



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Musician Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaristeGalois/pseuds/EvaristeGalois
Summary: 'Getting engaged is like getting, uh, it's the first hill of the roller coaster ' -Jerry SeinfeldThe first step is finding the courage to get on in the first place. Harry and Draco have been secretly dating for six years. Draco can't take it anymore.





	The First Hill of the Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly in the middle of the night so please don't judge me I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. If anyone is interested I will complete this. 
> 
> This unbetad so all mistakes are my own.Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> This is inspired by the song The Matrimony by Wale ft Usher

Draco loved Harry. That was the one thing in the world that he was completely certain of, everything else was a bit murky. It had all made perfect sense in the beginning. They had both agreed. Everything was great at least for the first five years. 

Now Draco found himself feeling restless. He could not stay in this same place anymore. When they had first agreed to keep their relationship a secret he had thought it would be for a few months and eventually Harry would be ready to come out. Then his album came out and it was a hit, they loved him. Soon the band was on tour and then they were back but they were recording a new album; it was never the right time. Now here they are six years, four albums and something later. Draco is the secret boyfriend to a supposedly straight rockstar. 

It hurts everytime he watches an interviewer ask Harry if he’s single and he deflects “I’m married to my music” he’ll say and Draco bitterly thinks I wish you’d be married to me. Draco has brought it up but everytime he does Harry says “I’ve got plans for you.” those words used to calm him but lately they feel empty. Especially now that he only sees Harry for a total of four months out of the year. He trusts Harry but he doesn’t know what happens once he’s away on the road. When he flippantly flirts with fans or reporters, it feels like its always going to be Draco sharing Harry with the rest of the world.

Pansy says he should let Harry go. That he should find someone that’s ready to be with him completely. Draco loves Harry though. He can’t see himself with anyone else.but he knows that he can not keep going on like this. 

A knock on the door startles Draco from his thoughts, followed by the key turning in the door. He is up and running to the door before he can even think about it. He leaps into Harry's arms. Everything is forgotten in their embrace. 

However when Harry lets go it all floods back in. He barely lets Harry drop his bag before blurting out “Harry, we need to talk.” Draco should probably have waited until Harry was settled in.

“ Um yeah sure.” he says looking startled and just a little bit terrified. He follows Draco to the living room.  
Draco takes Harry's hand and looks him in the eye then looks down. 

“What’s going on Dray?” He asks cautiously.

Draco takes a breath and opens his mouth and closes it again,“Wow this is so much more difficult than I thought it would be.” he mutters.

“Draco, are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” He immediately exclaims then rethinks “ I don’t think so, maybe. It depends on how this conversation goes.

Draco watches Harry’s expression change from fear to relief then heart break.  
“What? Why?”

“Because I love you but I can’t keep being your secret. I can’t stay in tis place forever something needs to change.” 

“Do you want to move we can get a new place.”

“It’s not about moving houses its about moving forward and we aren't. Since the day I met you I knew that I wanted to Marry you. Honestly I probably would have asked you years ago but how can I marry you when I can’t even tell anyone that you’re my boyfriend.”

“But babe we talked about this I thought you were okay with it.”

“That was when you guys were virtually unknown. We said we would wait until your band could handle the backlash. You guys are household names now you can handle it. Now I know that its either about you or maybe it's me. Maybe you don’t want anyone to know about me.” he trailed off looking down at their intertwined hands

“Babe no I love you. You’re my everything.” am I? Draco thought “I’ve got a plan for us.”

“Really, what is it because I need to know.” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
